herofandomcom-20200223-history
David (Blood+)
David 'is the tetartagonist of the anime series ''Blood+. He is a member of Red Shield, an organization dedicated to killing Diva and Chiropterans, who works as an agent assigned to direct collaboration with Saya Otonashi. He is voiced by Jurouta Kosugi in the Japanese version and Christopher Nissley in the English version. Background David was the sole survivor of a chiropteran attack on his special forces squad before joining the Red Shield. His father was also a member of Red Shield and was one of Saya's victims in the Vietnam incident. It is implied that he, along with Joe Goldschmidt IV, are the only members that are descended from a line of Red Shield operatives. Appearance David is a tall, well-built man with blond hair, dark eyes and a stern expression. He is usually seen wearing a simple black suit with a black tie. Personality David tends to be straight-faced and serious, with a somewhat cold personality. However, he also assumes an unofficial guardianship of Kai and Riku, and would be instrumental in helping Kai come to terms with what Saya is and with Riku's conversion to a chevalier. He has a very pragmatic yet cynical view on life, believing that everyone must eventually go through hardship. He seems to take a particular interest in helping Kai grow up to be a strong man who can support Saya and Riku as their brother, despite their unusual natures. He is shown to be very strict when dealing with Kai, saying he would only give him back his father's gun when he proved he understood what it took to own it. Although David can often be very serious and cold, going so far as to completely pound Kai to teach him a lesson about the kind of world they're in and force Saya to fight despite knowing full well that it's tearing her apart, he appears to have a softer side in front of young girls like Mao and Kaori. David is also unshakably determined; Lewis states that after his special forces were annihilated, he made a vow to keep on fighting no matter what. At one point, Lewis even describes him as being 'indestructible'. Weapon * '''Smith & Wesson Magnum: David wields a Smith & Wesson Model 500 magnum revolver as his primary weapon. Carrying a handgun this powerful and large is unusual for an agent, but since chiropterans cannot be killed by normal means Red Shield personnel must rely on the knockdown power of their guns to keep the monsters at bay. * SPAS 12: David occasionally uses this shotgun to fight random chiropterans. He is shown to use it during the Yanbaru operation. Gallery David-0.jpg David 3.png David- Combat Mode.jpg Blood 13 4damndivagotawaycontainer.jpg|David cursing that the container holding Diva got away with its helicopter. Chara david.jpg Images David blood+ tuxedo.jpg|David in his tuxedo. Category:Anime Heroes Category:Determinators Category:Military Category:Anti Hero Category:Tragic Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Special Agents Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Strong-Willed Category:Manga Heroes Category:Male Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Orphans Category:In Love Category:Supporters Category:Mature Category:Loyal